


姐妹

by shawtheash



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, 双性！Osiris, 双性！Saint-14, 男性向百合文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 圣人清空了一只乳房，又移去下一只，他略显笨拙地在床上爬到奥西里斯的另一侧，叼住那只直立的乳头吮吸。奥西里斯眯起眼，试图压下下腹的淫欲——现在不是个好时机，他得先让圣人把自己的乳汁清空……但圣人的手已经伸到了他的内裤里。“你勃起了，”圣人含糊地说道，忙着咽下奥西里斯的奶水，“还湿了。”
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Kudos: 15





	姐妹

圣人是被萨吉拉叫醒的。她用自己的机壳尖端拱圣人的肩头，轻柔地把他弄醒，叫他帮帮奥西里斯。

“他很难受。”她轻声说，试图把湿漉漉地黏在奥西里斯胸口的衣料弄开，但成效不佳。圣人帮了她一把，小心地把奥西里斯的衣服推上去，露出术士发热发肿的乳晕。

奥西里斯涨奶了。他揣上崽子的时间要比圣人早得多，圣人才刚显怀，而奥西里斯的肚子已经高高隆起，把他的纹身都撑得变了形。饱胀的乳房让他在睡梦中都不安稳，难受地皱着眉，圣人抚过他冒汗的额头和紧蹙的眉心，趴到挚友的身上，叼住他的乳头，当心地收起牙，尝试性地吮吸了起来。

奶水淌进口中是温的，没什么味道。圣人托着奥西里斯的一侧胸乳，努力在吸奶的同时不把他咬痛。但奥西里斯睡得浅，不消一会儿就被折腾醒了，呻吟着睁开眼，勉强同趴在自己胸前的圣人对上了视线。

圣人抬起头，没来得及咽下的乳汁从嘴角流出来，他抬手擦了一下。他想解释，不过他们之间不需要太多解释，奥西里斯只是挣扎着把上身垫高，调整成更方便圣人吸奶的姿势，哑声说道：“继续吧。”

“如果我弄痛了你，你要告诉我。”圣人说道，安抚地吻了吻奥西里斯的胸口，奥西里斯为此颤抖了一下。

“你会知道的。”奥西里斯闷哼了一声，“现在快点……我涨得难受。”

可圣人再俯下头时，有什么东西就变了味。奥西里斯清醒了过来，感受到的就愈发清晰，他刚苏醒的皮肤暖融融地发麻，被吮吸乳头的快感如浪潮般前仆后继地涌来，涌过他的胸口，又往他的下体冲去。

圣人很小心，甚至很温柔，这让奥西里斯的情况变得更糟了。他没有说话，但他能感觉到自己的老二慢慢地抬起了头，两腿之间藏着的逼也开始流水。圣人没注意到似的，尽职尽责地帮挚友吸出多余的奶水，自己的奶子也贴在奥西里斯的肚子上，两团柔软的肉紧挨着，随着圣人的动作互相挤压。

圣人清空了一只乳房，又移去下一只，他略显笨拙地在床上爬到奥西里斯的另一侧，叼住那只直立的乳头吮吸。奥西里斯眯起眼，试图压下下腹的淫欲——现在不是个好时机，他得先让圣人把自己的乳汁清空……但圣人的手已经伸到了他的内裤里。“你勃起了，”圣人含糊地说道，忙着咽下奥西里斯的奶水，“还湿了。”

“你说得好像这一切与你无关。”奥西里斯的声音不太稳当，没有人能在逼里突然插进一根手指时好好说话。圣人轻笑了一声，抽出手指，又做回了替奥西里斯吸奶的本职工作。他自然知道哪件事更加紧急。

当他处理完“真正的”紧急状况时，两人都已经没法再多忍一秒。奥西里斯抓住他接吻，圣人闷哼着，用舌头把奥西里斯自己的乳汁的味道渡过去，然后两人在彼此隆起的肚子能允许的限度内滚在一起。他们都勃起了，也都湿得一塌糊涂，圣人跨过奥西里斯的一条腿，把自己的阴唇贴上他的。

圣人呻吟着，发声器渗出微弱的静电音，他握着奥西里斯的一边膝弯，挺着肚子去摩擦他的挚友的逼。他们过于迫不及待，动作急得没了节奏，湿热的肉唇黏糊糊地蹭在一起又分开，带出惹人面红的水声。他们的逼贴在一起，阴囊也贴在一起，勃起的老二却只是在空中拍打，湿漉漉地把溢出的精液甩到别的地方去。他们不必再用插入的方式达到什么了——他们已经怀上了彼此的孩子，剩下的就只有逼肉摩擦逼肉的极乐。

奥西里斯是最先高潮的，他被圣人舔了太久，快感在下腹堆积得发酸，再稍加刺激就猛烈地喷了出来，一股又一股地淋上圣人的雌穴口。圣人喘息着，压着他继续摩擦，用自己的逼去蹭奥西里斯痉挛的穴口，直到他也哑着嗓子高潮，淫液从他的肉道深处泄出，阴茎后知后觉般抽搐着，一点一点地把白精从马眼里挤出来。他们在精液和淫水中接吻，一塌糊涂地抱在一起。

END


End file.
